


I Still Don't Like You

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [79]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory wants Mark and House to get along. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Don't Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

He stands watching two grown men bicker like children over a toy that neither truly wants, except that the other has it. It bothers him that, even now, they can't seem to get along. If either is concerned about the way it makes them look to the rest of the crowd at the picnic, they aren't showing it.

He's had enough. This petty bickering needs to stop – now. His long legs carry him swiftly across the open area of grass. With no fear, he places himself between the two men. He glares first at one, then the other.

"Stop this. Now," he says firmly, without yelling.

Both men step back and scowl at him for interrupting.

He stands firm. "You are not children. You should stop acting like children." During his pause for breath, House begins to speak but he holds up a hand to stall him. "Don't. I want to be able to visit both of you and I can't do that if you make me uncomfortable."

Both men, House and Mark, seem to back down, though he can tell House wants to argue.

Mark speaks first. "You're right Gregory. I'm sorry. We should be civil, at least in public."

"Yeah right. We'll never get along. Even at a distance," House grumbles.

Gregory tries to control his temper. "You don't have to get along. Just make peace so _I_ don't feel awkward around either of you. Because I will _not_ choose. I will see, visit and talk to _all_ of my friends. And nothing the two of you do will prevent that."

"Articulate for a twelve-year old, you think?" Mark asks House.

"More than you know," House agrees.

"You think we can do this? Be civil to one another? At least when others are around?" Mark asks, almost hopeful.

House shrugs. "Doesn't look like we have much choice."

Mark extends his hand to shake. House motions like he's going to spit in his hand until he catches the glares from Stacy, Cameron and Gregory, then relents to a decent handshake instead.

"I still don't like you," House snarls.

"I know. I don't like you either," Mark replies.

Gregory shakes his head. It's the tiniest of steps, but it's something. He smiles and accepts the hugs from both Stacy and his mother. Both are obviously impressed with his talent for taming the beasts.


End file.
